


Wicked surrender

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Surrender [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, F/M, Sex Club, Smut, mild bondage, mild exhibitionism, neckties, voyeourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last place he expected to find her. She was supposed to be innocent...this wasn't innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wereallstoriesintheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereallstoriesintheend/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for @wereallstoriesintheend HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST!  
> I apologise for any “plot” holes and inconsistencies, I wanted to get this done in time for today :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

\--->>><<<\---

 

It was safe to say he’d done a ton of stupid shit since he’d first discovered the appeal of his looks, family name and cash. Shit that ran the gauntlet from innocent to life and death. He got away with too much because he affected people. Pre-island and after. And this, this definitely had the potential for going down in the Loud Voice hall of fame.

She had told him and Dig that she had plans for tonight. He should’ve left it alone. Knew he should’ve respected her space, given her the time to decompress from their double lives. Instead he found himself thinking of the way her fuscia lips had tilted up into a way too sexy half smile, the way her eyes had glazed over ever so fucking slightly behind her glasses when she informed them she’d be otherwise occupied, as he followed her through the crowded sidewalk.

He slowed down his steps, letting her get a couple more feet ahead, but still keeping a close eye on her golden head. He watched as she wrapped her black coat – the coat he knew was hiding that damn mouth-watering black cut out dress -tighter over her curves and turned into an alley, her fuck me heels clacking on the concrete.

What the fuck was she doing?

Oliver’s protective instincts went on high alert. His heart pounded and he could feel his fingers twitching as he turned and pulled up short, not registering what he was seeing, and not believing it when it finally did. The door was unmarked but he knew exactly where…and what it lead to.

Part of him was convinced that there’d been a mistake; that she’d made a wrong turn and so he stepped back into the shadows waiting for her to make a flustered, rambling escape.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten.

Oh, God. She’d gone in on purpose.

Shock, anger and a _whole lotta_ fuck me that’s hot coiled in his veins, making him almost dizzy. His chest felt tight as he weighed her safety versus his discomfort. As usual, when it came to her, there wasn’t really a choice to make.

He took a deep breath and went inside. The bouncer stared at him for a moment, eyes widening almost imperceptibly before reassuming professional indifference.

“Welcome back, sir.” The man said, pulling out a black satin mask from a glass display case.

Oliver took it automatically, running his thumb over the material, giving himself a second to dwell on the irony before he secured it around his face.

“Enjoy your stay.”

He gave a nod of acknowledgement, pushed up the sleeves of his dress shirt and entered the club. He paused in the lobby, scanning the main area for his petite, blonde partner.

Nine inch nails pumped through the discretely placed speakers, pulsing through Oliver’s body, releasing a little stress and simultaneously riling him up. The grimy base and musky scent of lust had him gritting his teeth as his mind spiralled towards off limits fantasies and his cock hardened and throbbed beneath the fly of his pants.

He couldn’t get over the fact that she was here. In a goddamn sex club. In this sex club. In _Oblivion._

Jesus. He didn’t know how to deal with this. He had to find her.

He pushed between semi naked couples and groups having drinks, touching one another, stroking and rubbing each other, nerves sizzling in his lower belly as each scan of the room came up empty.

The crack of leather against sweat slicked skin, followed by a muffled whimper brought his focus to one of the night’s main attractions.

A live act of dominance was playing out on the raised platform in the centre of the room and the sheer eroticism of it raised goose bumps all over his already on edge body. The couple on stage shifted and that’s when he saw her on the other side of the platform.

Tingles spread along his torso and down his spine, his mind blown. He had eyes on her and he still had trouble computing the reality of the situation. He couldn’t make sense of it.

Felicity was transfixed by the show. Her lips were parted and he could see the gentle flush on her cheeks. Her chest moved with her choppy breaths as the woman brought down the crop for another blow to the restrained man’s bare ass, reddening the skin.

Every muscle in his body pulled taut as he watched her watch them. God, she was fucking achingly beautiful.

Her eyes cut from the couple suddenly and she looked across the room, right at him. Instant recognition. Obviously. Everything inside him froze as their gazes locked. She stared, sans glasses now, without a trace of shame or anger as her perfect lips mouthed his name. It was a kick to his gut and his mind spun as she said it again.

His own anger bled out and he was moving towards her before he’d consciously made the decision to do so, his pulse thundering wildly as he stopped a foot away from her. His hands fisted at his side as he fought the urge to press his hips flush against hers.

She looked up at him, her pupils completely blown. Oliver could just make out the thinnest ring of colour in her irises behind the white of her own mask. His breath stuttered in his throat as she tilted her chin up even further, her lashes fluttering against the edges of the silk. Fuck, he could smell her, could feel the goddamn heat coming off her skin.

This was not playing out the way he’d expected…at all. She licked her lips and his mouth instantly dried at the sight of her tongue snaking over that hot pink gloss. He stepped even closer.

“Oliver.”

Christ, it was even worse now that he could actually hear her. “Felicity.” He murmured.

“Oh, God.” She moaned, voice cracking, eyes sweeping the space between them before closing the distance. The moment they made contact, she gasped and a surge of adrenaline shot through him. He needed to fucking touch her. “You’re really here.”

Oliver lifted his hand and slowly grazed his fingertips up the curve of her throat. Felicity’s breath hitched as he stroked her pulse point. The throb beneath his callouses was damn near hypnotic. He didn’t hear the music anymore, could only hear her, only saw her.

He slid his hand up, dragging his fingers along her jaw to the back of her neck, the ends of her ponytail tickling the back of his hand as he cupped her nape.

“How long?”

She looked up at him in confusion, her eyes searching his. He pressed his fingertips harder into her delicate skin.

“Here. How long?” He asked again.

She closed her eyes briefly. “A…couple of months.”

Jesus. That long?  He swallowed hard, leaning in even closer.

“To…watch?”

She nodded and pressed her palm on his chest, breathing in shakily as she rubbed her hand over his tie. His cock jerked as he felt the imprint of her hand on him. He gulped again and this time she watched his Adam’s apple bob. She was fucking killing him.

“I…I don’t want to just _watch_ anymore.” She admitted huskily, her words, her silent confession of kinky innocence, brushing his lips.  His breath left his lungs on a ragged exhale, as he bit back a groan. Oliver pulled back slightly, looking for any sign he was reading this wrong, that he was imagining it all. Did she know what she was asking? Did she know what he would fucking give her, if she let him?

He could hear her shaky breaths, could feel the puffs of air fanning his skin as they maintained eye contact and it was slowly driving him dick tightening, heart pounding, fucking insane but he had to try and keep it together, to push her and make sure she was sure.

“You wanna feel it?” He growled, “What they’re feeling?” He nodded toward the stage. “Wanna know what it’s like to let go like that, to be so deep under, you don’t care who’s watching you…” He brushed his lips across hers in a ghost of a kiss. “…watching you open your legs and spread your pussy for my hands…for my mouth… for my cock?”

“Oh my god.” She panted.

“You wanna know how it feels so fucking good, you’d fall to your knees in front of all these people? Let me tie you up and work you over any…any way I want…over and over? Wanna see their faces as you take control, sucking me deep, stretching your lips around my dick, letting me fuck your throat till I’m the one going out my goddamn mind?”

Her mouth dropped open as her cheeks flooded with colour. “Oliver…yes -god…p-pl-lease.” She begged on a broken whisper, eyes so fucking innocent yet glassy and wrecked at the same time.

He was barely able to keep standing, barely able to stop himself throwing her down and fucking her into the floor.

He grabbed hold of her ponytail and spun her around, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his abs and tilted her head off his shoulder. Somehow she’d managed to keep hold of his tie without half strangling him. He lowered his head and breathed her in, and cursed against her scalp as her hips rocked into his.

Jesus, she felt good. He was so damn hard, it hurt.

He slid his hand through her tresses, savouring the feel of the strands before he gently pulled her hair tie off. He raked his fingers along her scalp,  careful not to touch the band of the her mask, she whimpered and threw her head back as he tucked the hair tie into his pocket.

Oliver pressed his lips just behind her ear, rubbing a path down her neck to the curve of her shoulder. She moaned soft and low and started to turn back to face him, but he kept a firm grip on her hair, stopping her. He moved his palm across her waist, sliding down her side slowly, tracing circles along her hip as he opened his mouth and lapped at the bare skin revealed by the cut out on her shoulder, scraping his scruff along the dampened path.

“Open your eyes, Felicity.” He demanded roughly before biting down.

She dropped his tie and her fingers curled around the back of his thighs as she held onto him for support. He felt her tremble against him and it sent even more blood pulsing down to his cock. He spread his palm across her abdomen and waited for her shivers to subside.

“Look at them.” He told her, twisting her curls around his knuckles. She looked up in time to see the man fucking up into his partner in a frenzy of wild, hard thrusts, his balls slapping at her skin obscenely.

Oliver held Felicity’s chin, making sure she didn’t look away. “You want that? Want them watching me bury myself inside your pussy so deep, hard enough to bruise?”

She jerked against him as she watched and listened to his words and the sound of them fucking. Oliver watched too, as each thrust elicited feminine cries of ecstasy. The sub was still gagged, the straps cutting into his cheeks as he watched the woman writhe above him.

Oliver’s belly squeezed into a ball of dark, needy, greedy want as he held Felicity, could smell her getting more and more turned on. Felicity arched her back, rolling the indention between the cheeks of her ass against his dick. His chin dropped and he growled between his teeth as he rocked forward, grinding with her. He wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer.

“Answer me.”

“Oh, god…oh, fuck…yes!” Felicity moaned, her blunt nails digging into Oliver’s skin hard enough to feel through his pants, hard enough to mark him. She _was_ marking him.

And that was when he lost it. Just fucking snapped.

He pulled her head back, fisting her hair as he angled her and crushed his lips to hers. Felicity moaned and it vibrated against his mouth, fucking obliterating any thread of resistance he’d stubbornly held on to. His cupped her cheek and his lips parted against hers. She held on to his hips, steadying herself as she opened for him, panting as he stroked his tongue into her mouth deliberately. He pushed forward, tightening his hold in her hair, pulling her impossibly closer. Felicity opened wider, twining her tongue around his, sucking his tongue as he fucked her mouth before drawing her back into his.

He pulled back slightly before his lips were immediately back on hers, kissing her so hard he was sure her gloss was long gone and their lips were fucking bruised. Oliver took a step back, half dragging Felicity up his body before pushing her against the nearest vertical surface, cushioning her head with his hand. She grabbed onto his hair, yanking the short strands as Oliver slid his hips against her stomach, rutting against her desperately. God, he’d never tasted anything like her. He was in serious trouble here, if her mouth was this tempting, her pussy was gonna fucking destroy him.

He lifted his head with difficulty, dragging in a lungful of air. She turned her face, brushing her lips against the bristles on his jaw. “Goddamn…” He trailed off on a moan as her teeth sunk into the skin under his chin. Oliver tilted her face back up and pulled her mouth back to his. Her lips were pouty, so damn soft beneath his and the purr rolling from her throat as her nails carded his scalp blasted a shock of heat through his cock, into his balls.

He plunged his tongue back into her mouth and she took him, took every stroke deeply, gave back so fucking sinfully, his brain went hazy. “Jesus, Felicity.” He breathed into her mouth, palming his hand down her chest.

She slid shaky hands down his neck, her fingers fumbled, loosening his tie before undoing the buttons of his shirt to lick at the hollow of his throat. “Oh…god…more…I need more.” She muttered.

Oliver pushed his hand down lower and put his foot between her heels, easing her feet apart. He stroked a path down her toned stomach, towards the hem of her dress. When he finally slid into the heat between her legs, her hips pushed forward as she threw her head back, pressing his hand into the pillar, a fuck hot moan escaping her parted lips.

Oliver nudged her other foot, vaguely aware of the background noise, and pushed his hand deeper, took the edge of her underwear and slid the satin between two fingers. Back and forth.

“Yessss.” She hissed, eyes wild through the slits of white silk. Oliver couldn’t look away. He stared down into her eyes, watched her as she coated his fingers through the material. She pushed harder against his hand and he eased back.

She bit down on her lip in frustration. “Oliver…”

“Yeah?” He asked huskily, gliding his fingers over her pussy, stroking one side, then the other, still refusing her skin on skin.

“Oh, my god.”

“Tell me what you need, Felicity…I want to hear you say it.” He needed to hear her say it.

“Touch me.”

“I am touching you.” He said wickedly, increasing the pressure.

“God…like you said…ea…earlier.”

“Say it.”

Her nails dug into his biceps and her throat convulsed as she closed her eyes and swallowed. “Spread me open…fuck me…finger…fuck me…please.” She whimpered.

Good god. How was this real? “Felicity, open your eyes, let me see you.” He pleaded gravelly.

Her eyes opened, her mouth dropped but she made no sound. Something exploded in his chest as she looked up at him with unfocused eyes and slick kiss swollen lips. She took his goddamn breath away.

His. She was his.

And as much as he needed to fuck her, he didn’t want anyone else to see her like this, to even get a glimpse of her falling apart. He more than understood the thrill of putting on a show but he needed to get her alone.

“Oliver?”

He stilled his fingers, grit his teeth and just held them against her. “I can’t -” He bit out, resting his forehead against hers.

“What-”

“I know I said – but I can’t – not here. Not in front of strangers. God, Felicity please say….just you and me…” He panted brokenly, so fucking turned on, so fucking exposed to her.

She yanked his head up and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yes. Yes, Oliver…just you and me. Please.”

The relief he felt almost knocked him on his ass. “Thank you, God.” He slid his hands over her ass, squeezing her closer and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his back as he scraped her lips with his teeth.

He fisted the loose curls at her nape then eased his hold and secured her to him with an arm around her lower back. He massaged her neck as he walked them through the club, passed a scene on a St Andrew’s cross, passed a mini platform where a domme yanked on a doubled leash, pulling her subs to her on their knees, passed a man suspended from the metal rings dangling from the ceiling, gorgeous scarlet knots roped around his body.

With every scene, Felicity writhed against him, rocking her pussy over his abs. He didn’t think his dick could get any harder. He carried down the corridor, relying of on memory rather than sight, to the last of the private rooms. He keyed in a code he hadn’t used since he’d officially come back from the dead, kinda surprised it still worked, but fucking grateful for platinum membership and staff being on top of their game.

When the door clicked shut behind them, Oliver lowered her to the floor, staying up nice and close, pressing their hips together, bringing his arms up to anchor his hands to the wall, caging Felicity in where she stood, looking up at him.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair then traced her thumbs under his mask, the unasked question in her eyes. He nodded and she undid the silk ties, pulling it away from his face. It dropped to the floor as he undid her and while their eyes adjusted she continued tracing his eyebrows, down his nose, his cupid’s bow. He hunched down and ground up his lips teasingly along her cheekbone.

“I can’t believe this is really happening.” She sighed almost inaudibly, shaking as he kept his cheek next to hers, his breath ghosting over her ear.

“I’m right there with you. Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this…wanted you?” He couldn’t remember a time he didn’t want her. He shifted against her, rolling the hard outline of his cock against her. The lust that had settled thick and low in his body, spread as her hands dropped to the outside of his thighs, drawing him closer to her. Then she kneaded her thumbs in and up, stroking his entire length throbbing in the confines of his trousers. She reached down and cupped his balls in a sexily confident move that had Oliver sucking in air and clenching his jaw.

“Want you…” She hummed, fingers moving to undo his pants, “…so bad….”

“Felicity.”

“…need you to finish what you started.”

He took hold of her hands and met her gaze seriously,

“There’s no way in hell that’s not gonna happen.” He vowed, pinning her wrists above her head.

Jesus, he needed her more than he needed to breathe. When his lips covered hers, Felicity mewled against his tongue, he could taste her relief, her lust and he drank it up, swallowed it down like his life depended on it.

He released her mouth so they could breathe and she pushed up as she soon as she got air, pressing her mouth back to his. He opened to her, let her take control of the kiss with slow, erotic sweeps as he growled down her throat.

He was reaching his breaking point and he needed to check something before his brain didn’t work anymore and he completely unravelled. He tore away from her reluctantly. “I need to know, do you really want this?” He had to know, because if she regretted tonight, regretted him, he wouldn’t handle it well. He’d rather walk away now, even if it killed him.

Felicity looked up at him, her blue eyes seeing everything he was feeling. His gut clenched nervously, he started to sweat.

“Oliver, I meant it when I said yes, when I said please. I want…need this, need you…Are _you_ having -”

He cut her off before she could finish asking, sunk his teeth into her plush bottom lip, swiping his tongue across before licking into her mouth. She was a fucking drug and he wanted to OD on her.

“Anytime you need to stop, you tell me. I need you to tell me, okay?”

“I’ll tell you, I promise.”

He fought the urge to ask her again, instead chose to trust that she would, that this was her choice too. Oh, god, he was her choice. The thought made him fucking delirious.

He sank his fingers in her hair and she hummed her approval against his lips. Oliver bent his knees and ran his palms up the back of her legs, passed the skirt of her dress. He walked her backwards, further into the room, kissing his way down her neck, his fingers returning to the edge of her soaked panties, hovering so damn close to that sweet spot he couldn’t wait to tongue open as wide as he could.

Her breaths came out fast and shallow and Oliver’s heart pumped wildly, hard enough for her to feel. He purposefully didn’t touch her there though, instead he guided her towards the L shaped sectional opposite the bed, finding the zipper of her dress and slowly working it off her body in between clashes of teeth and tongue, groaning when he saw her half naked body. Damn, he thought she’d looked amazing _in_ the dress. Out of it she was spectacular.

When she started to take her shoes off, he stopped her. “Nuh-uh. They stay on.” He demanded, standing behind her and licking and biting her nape, across her shoulders and back again. He felt her shiver as his scruff abraded her skin.

“Give me your wrists.” He murmured under her earlobe.

He moved back in front of her, facing the door but eyes locked on hers. Her breath caught, but she put her arms out, wrists up without question. It sent a stab of white hot heat through him, that she was trusting him this way.

He took her left wrist and kissed over her vein, feeling her pulse beneath his lips. He lowered it back into place gently and reached up to his tie, undoing the Windsor knot, watching as the blush spread from her cheeks down her neck as he slid the strip of material out from his collar, intent perfectly fucking clear.

He’d wondered briefly if he should’ve used the hemp rope hanging next to the bed or off the arms of the sofa, but the moment the silk draped across the pale flesh of her wrists, the moment _his_ tie touch _her_ skin, a streak of possessive lust speared his belly, down his balls, up his spine.

He let go of a strained groan as he looped and secured his tie around one wrist and pulled that arm behind her back. She whimpered as he brought her free one round to and bound it with a couple of flicks of his hands.

“Holy fuck, Oliver.”

“You with me?” He asked lowly.

“Yes.”

“Too tight?”

“No…” She wriggled her fingers, “…it’s good.” She answered breathlessly, tilting her head, back arched, ass fine as fuck. She was fantasy personified.

“Jesus, Felicity, you’re a goddamn wet dream.”

He bent and fused his mouth to hers in another scorching hot kiss, he could feel her move to touch him, forgetting she was slightly more restricted than before and he grinned as she whined into the kiss.

He eased back and slowly bent her over the cushions of the sofa, holding her steady as she acclimated to not being able to use her arms. He stood behind her, staring in awe at her ass presented so perfectly to him.

“Oliver.”

He answered wordlessly by slowly crouching and slipping her underwear down, fully exposing her to his gaze.

“Oh my god.” She mumbled as she realised he was eyes level with her pussy and ass. Nothing hidden from his view. “

“You’re fucking perfect.” He half snarled, palming her ass cheeks.

She opened her legs slightly wider instinctively as he stoked her folds with both thumbs. The longer he stroked, the more restless she became and the heated scent coming from between her legs saturated his lungs, making his mouth water.

He pulled her open, slowly revealing her slick, pink pussy and she gasped into the cushions as the cool hair hit the most vulnerable part of her body. God, she was dripping for him. It took every ounce of his control not to fucking devour her straight away.

He stayed still, held her stretched so close to his lips, and it didn’t take long for her to moan and rock her hips, searching for some relief as her thighs trembled. He leaned in slightly and let out a long, slow breath, ghosting her pussy with heat, not giving her any more. Felicity arched towards his mouth, her fingers curling. He did it again.

“Fuck, Oliver…please.”

“I fucking love it when you beg.” He said darkly, before giving in and sliding his scruff against her, and lapping at her in one long, firm stroke, groaning as the taste of her flooded his mouth.

Her head dropped forward at the first press of his tongue and the movement exposed her even more. Christ, he could fucking see her swelling right in front of him. She was gorgeous.

He needed another hit, another taste of her. He tightened his hold and lapped again, swirling his tongue with the slightest pressure up to her clit and back down. Over and over, taking her to the edge and keeping her in that charged up state. He dropped to his knees as he licked at her, her juices coating his tongue, running down his throat, the addictive tang of her pussy going straight to his head faster than pure grain alcohol.

Her hips circled as he buried his face in her folds, the sound of her opening further to him, of his scruff rasping her slickness, thrumming in his ears.

“Oliver…” She rasped, pushing back. “Oh…god…so good.”  She undulated against his mouth, counteracting the rhythm he had doing and he could feel her getting wetter and wetter on his tongue, drenching his lips, but he still didn’t give her what she needed to come. He slowed his licks even more, pulling off her.

“No, no…” She groaned. “No…please.”

“You wanna come, Felicity?”

“God, yes.”

“You need to?”

“Yes!”

“You’re gonna…but not just yet.”

“Jesus, Oliver, should’ve known you’d be like this in bed too.” She panted.

He leaned in, nipped at her ass, soothing the sting with his tongue. “You really complaining…want me to stop?” He asked, kissing the tips of her fingers.

“No!” She half sobbed, voice cracking.

He held on to her wrists, tugging, growling lowly. “Good, cos we’re just getting started.”

“Oh…God.”

He gripped her hip holding her down as his tongue delved back to her pussy, flicking over her clit in a slow, torturous, spiralling beat. He opened his mouth wider and slowly pulled her into his mouth, wrapped an arm around her to keep on the sofa, held her to his mouth when she jerked and squirmed against him, mumbling incoherently.

He sucked her clit slowly till all she could say was his name over and over.

“Oliver…Oliver…”

He felt her stomach contract beneath his palm, felt her hips roll faster against him, knew that she was so, so close. He released her clit from his mouth, rubbed his lips over it, moaning into her slick heat as he felt it throb under his mouth. Her back bowed as she choked out a frustrated, hoarse sob and the sound tore right through him, making his goddamn balls spasm almost painfully.

Sonofabitch. He needed to hear her come.

This time he thrust up inside her, pulling her to him as he drove up into her unrelentingly. In and out, he fucked her with his tongue, sucking out the sugary, addictive juice from her core.

“God, please…don’t stop…” She pleaded as her pussy got slicker, wetter, hotter.

Oliver thrust in even deeper and hummed and she fucking splintered, her knees locked, body tensed, wrists straining against silk, head shaking blonde curls wildly as she shook, clamping down on his tongue, completely falling apart for him.

Fuck, he wanted to make her come all day, every day. He was dying for another hit of her on his tongue before her orgasm fully finished pulling her under.

He lifted his mouth and licked his lips, savouring her sweet, musky aftertaste. He leaned over her, kissed up her arms to her nape and rested his head there while she came down, trying like hell not grind his junk all over her.

“Still with me?”

She let out a long, languid sigh and he’d be a lying bastard if he said it didn’t make his chest swell with masculine pride.

“Felicity…”

“Still…yes…holy, shit.”

He eased her up and twisted back so he could sit down with her straddling his thighs. She looked down at him, hair wild, her cheeks red, imprinted by the sofa, eyes totally, beautifully wrecked, he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her down to him, licking the seam of her lips softly. She panted against the tip of his tongue and the moment she tasted herself on him, she ground down on his hard-on and opened wider, drawing him between her lips.

He gathered her in his arms, not breaking the kiss as he sat further back. She was soaking the front of his trousers and the jolt of lust snapped at him so hard, he almost nutted right there. Manoeuvring her back slightly, he quickly undid the button and lowered the zipper, groaning into her mouth as he finally freed his throbbing cock. He toed off his shoes and shoved his pants off without letting her go.

She pulled back and looked down, eyes widening as she saw him fully engorged, curving away from his abs, leaking so much pre-come it was running down his shaft.

“Fuck, Oliver.” She moaned, shifting her arms in frustration. “I wanna touch…wanna taste.”

God, if she put her hands or mouth on him was gonna fucking blow instantly.

He ran his fore and middle fingers along his slit, covering them milky fluid. “You can’t touch…” He slowly lifted his fingers to her mouth, “But you can get a taste.”

Felicity’s lips parted on a moan as he inched them in, tip to knuckle. Her eyes fell shut and Oliver bit his lip as he watched her sinful mouth pulling his fingers in, couldn’t hold back a few curses as she swirled her tongue around his digits. When he felt the scrape of her teeth, he pulled them out and yanked her mouth back to his.

He had to get in her.

He fumbled for one of the condoms on the sidetable and quickly ripped the packed open, hissing as he rolled it on. He opened his legs, spreading her thighs wider across his lap, opening her pussy for his cock.

She breathed into his mouth as he slowly rose to his knees, balancing her by the waist so she could sink down onto him.

“Oh, God. Felicity…” He groaned as he eased into her, inch by inch, till he was balls deep, splitting her open. He grit his teeth so hard his jaw ached. She was so damn tight, it almost hurt.  He held her there needing a minute to calm the fuck down.

Felicity dropped her head back and he leaned forward, laving her nipple over the material of her bra and sucked, rocking back onto his heels, easing out of her till only his tip was in her. He held her still again, testing the limits of his body of his control, of his sanity.

“Oliver, please.”

He couldn’t speak. Could only hold her tighter, silently begging her not to fucking move.  When he finally felt like wasn’t gonna down as a one pump chump, he used his thighs and ass to drive upward into her slick heat.

“Oh, fuck. “ She cried out, shuddering on top of him, breasts bouncing from the force of his stroke.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, no.” She urged. “More…oh, god…fuck me.” She pleaded, rolling her hips.

He repeated the same stroke and again then switched it up, thrusting into her slowly but deep so he could hear her moan every time he bottomed out. When his balls twitched he sped it up a bit, with shallow surges up. He lowered his hands to her ass, guiding her up and down his cock, staring at the sweat rolling down the edge of her bra, he licked it up and she mewled at the feel of his tongue. Fuck, he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“God, Felicity, I’m so close.”

She pressed her knees down and lifted, dragging his cock from her pussy, then rocked her hips back down desperately. He could tell the motion added pressure to her clit but the way her walls spasmed around his dick.

“That’s it.” He groaned, lifting his ass to meet her thrust for thrust. He could feel his orgasm building, he couldn’t stem the build-up, was way passed shaking it off.

“Felicity, I need you to come for me, damnit. I can’t…”

She rolled her hips as he thrust up almost viciously, his abs and thighs burning as he tried to hold back.

“Ah…shit…Oliver…oh my…” She cried, pitch climbing till her climax cut it off completely. Her pussy convulsed around him and it set him like a motherfucking rocket. He held on to his tie, yanked at her wrists and buried his face in her chest as it shredded through him, heart squeezing as his name echoed from her lips.

Goddamn, he was never gonna get over this, the way it felt to be inside her, his dick releasing in her body.

He lost track of how long they stayed that way, sweat cooling on their skin. He eventually came back into focus and gingerly loosened his tie, freeing her from its hold. He rubbed soothingly along her wrists, up her arms, bringing life back to her skin.

She stayed silent as he worked, still seated inside her, softening but in no hurry to pull out. When he finished, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers trailing the edge of his shirt col, and sighed. He cradled her face to his and held like, not ready to let go.

“Why weren’t you angry?” He whispered.

He felt her brows furrow into a frown. “When?”

“When you saw me here, when you realised I followed you?”

Her mouth twitched against his before he looked up at her, needing to see her properly.

“This place is about fantasy…you in any way…you’re my ultimate fantasy. How could I be angry?”

Her words fucking floored him, hit him straight in his heart. God, she was remarkable and he had no idea how he deserved her.

She leaned down and kissed him deeply, letting him know she understood. He held her as her tongue stroked his, as she bit into his inside of his lips. They kissed for hours…seconds. All he knew was he was falling. Hard.

When it became too uncomfortable, he went to the bathroom to clean up. He came back to see her standing completely naked in the middle of the room, licking her lips and staring at him hungrily, as if they hadn’t gone a couple of rounds. He could relate, even though he’d come not long ago, his cock hardened under her gaze.

“Felicity?”

She stalked over to him, hips and breasts swaying provocatively. He could feel himself drooling.

She stopped just in front of him, placed her hand over his Bratva tattoo grinning impishly.

“I do believe there was talk of me falling to my knees…”

 

THE END


End file.
